


Plastic Bottle

by beary_scary



Series: Bat Bros For Life [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Depressant, Brotherly Love, Depression, Drabble, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beary_scary/pseuds/beary_scary
Summary: Drabble Request from a friend:"Could you write one about Jason and Dick finding Tim's anti-depressants and they comfort him and stuff?"This is part of an old fic I posted to fanfiction.net in 2015 (i was 13 so please be nice)I am going to post each chapter as a one-shot in this series in hopes that it will inspire me to write for this fandom again.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Bat Bros For Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Plastic Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> (I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)
> 
> Dick (Nightwing): 21
> 
> Jason (Red Hood): 18
> 
> Tim (Red Robin): 15
> 
> Talks of Tim having depression

"What are we doing in here, Dickhead?" Jason asked from his spot at the door.

"I am looking for my phone, you are lookout to make sure that Tim doesn't find us in here," Dick explained while throwing Tim's stuff out of his way. Tim took his phone two hours ago to do who knows what to it. Now, Dick is having to destroy his little brother's room just to find it.

"So what if Babybird catches us? What's he gonna do?" Jason chuckled.

Dick glared at him "He will re-wire our phones to make our internet history go to the group-chat he has with the Titans."

Jason paled and averted his attention to the hallway.

Dick laughed, "That got you."

"Shut up." Jason glared.

Dick continued to go through Tim's stuff before he found a small black box in one of his drawers. "I think I found it." He said over his shoulder.

"Good, I ain't gonna cover your ass much longer," Jason grunted.

Dick rolled his eyes before settling them back on the box. He carefully opened it, expecting to find his phone, and was honestly surprised.

"Uh, Jay?"

"Yeah?" Jason looked at Dick weirdly. His voice sounded worried.

"You might wanna check this out."

Jason sighed but obliged. "What'd you want Di- is that what I think it is?"

Dick nodded numbly while still staring at the plastic bottle in his hand.

_Adapin (doxepin)_

_Prescribed to: Drake/Wayne - Timothy_

_Dose: Two capsules a day_

_WARNING: If irritation occurs, notify doctor immediately. Do not consume more than the prescribed dose._

"Why does Tim have antidepressants?" Jason asked.

"Why are you in my room!?"

Both Dick and Jason swiveled around to see a fuming Tim standing in the doorway.

"And what are you- oh." Tim finally realized what Dick was holding and paled considerably.

"Tim, why do you have these?" Dick asked.

"Why else would he have antidepressants, dumb ass?" Jason sneered.

Dick glared at Jason before looking back at, the now shaking, Tim. "Tim, we're not mad at you, but why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I just...I di-didn't." Tim started to hyperventilate. Jason quickly ran to Tim's side and helped him into a chair.

"It's okay, Babybird. We understand. You don't have to tell us right now but we do want to help you." Jason continued to comfort his little brother.

Dick set down the pill bottle walked over to his two little brothers before encasing both of them in a warm hug.

"I-I just needed it and- and-" Tim tried to explain through sobs.

"Shhh. It's okay Timmy. It's okay."

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT KIND OF ENDING WAS THAT
> 
> i want to beat younger me's ass for that tbh


End file.
